Talk:The Great War (Map Game)
Can you elaborate please? I added a map.Trish pt7 (talk) 02:52, May 18, 2016 (UTC) joined as Japan! Being derp is cool:Derpmaster21 04:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Im gonna start the game Being derp is cool:Derpmaster21 12:16, May 19, 2016 (UTC) can people join my map game? the great lord of swift birds (talk) 00:40, June 11, 2016 (UTC) this map game is dead KingSepron 20:02 June 18, 2016 (GMT) Yes I know that is why I don't edit it anymore. The Epic Dragon (talk) 19:08, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Guys join Future wikia, there is four pretty big on-going map games. (including my own) KingSepron 19:31 June 30, 2016 (GMT) I am busy so sorry I can't be active on the Future Wiki. I am part of that though. The Epic Dragon (talk) 01:08, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Algo This is the Algo.Only I will do the Algo. Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. Military tech. level: The player with more military technology points gains +1 point. Economic tech. level: The player with more economic tech points gains +1 point. War exhaustion: The player with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. Battlefield: The player who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains +1 point. Defending: The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. Supports: The player who is supported by a foreign country (not one in the war!) will gain +1 point. Luck: A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. Morale: The nation who won last year gains +1 point. General Algo only The Epic Dragon (talk) 21:49, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Russo-Central Front Central Powers: Larger Army:+1 Attacking:-0 Attacking Terrain Knowledge:+2 Mil.Tech:Equal,+0 Eco.Tech:Equal,+0 Luck:9 Morale:None Total:13 Russian Empire: Smaller Army:+0 Defending:+1 Defending Terrain Knowledge:+1 Mil.Tech:Equal,+0 Eco.Tech:Equal,+0 Luck:6 Moral:None Total:8 Result:Austria-Hungary takes all of West Galicia in 3 years but this can be shortened. Japan-Siam War Japan: Larger Army:+1 Better Mil.Tech:+3 No Knowledge of Terrain:-0 Better Eco.:+2 Moral:N/A Luck:8 Total:14 Siam: Defending:+1 Terrain Knowledge:+1 Smaller Army+0 Worse Military:-0 Worse Eco.:-0 Moral:N/A Luck:2 Total:4 Result: Siam loses half its territory in a year,2 years to collapse. Central-Russian Front Year 2 Central Powers: Larger Army:+1 Mil.Power:Austria-Hungary and Germany just got on top,+1 Eco.Power:Equal,+0 Moral:+2 Luck:8 Less War Exhausted:+3 Total:15 Russia: Smaller Army:-0 Mil.Power:Less,-1 Eco.Power:Same,+0 Moral:Lost but not completely,+1 Luck:3 More War Exhausted:-1 Total:2 Result: Russia loses all of Russian Poland to the Central Powers with the fall of Warsaw to Germany and Lublin to Austria-Hungary. Austro-Serbian Front Year 2 Austria-Hungary: Much Bigger Military:+3 Mil.Power:+1 Eco.Power:+2 Luck:16 Moral:+3 due to victory against Russia Crushing Victory before:+4 Total:29 Serbia: Smaller Military:-0 Mil.Power:Worse,-2 Eco.Power:Worse,-1 Luck:5 Terrible Moral:-1 Defense:+2 Allies:1 surviving,+2 Total:5 Result:Crushing victory for the Austro-Hungarians,+6 in all future algorithms. Serbia surrenders unconditionally.Its ally Montenegro dies with it. War against Russia Allies: Bigger and Better Army(aid from Austria):+1 Mil.Tech:+1 Eco.Tech:+2 Luck:18 Moral:+3(Help from Austria-Hungary which has won many wars against Russia) Attacking Knowledge of Terrain:+5 De-facto Defender:+1 Aid from the Brits:+4 Total:35 Russia: Worse army:-0 Mil.Tech:Worse,-1 Eco.Tech:Terrible,-2 Luck:5 Moral:-2 De-jure defender:+2 Defending knowledge of Terrain:+2 Multiple Fronts:-2 Total:2 Result:1 and a half years and Russia loses Tannu Tuva and Finland which includes Kola and Karelia. Ukraine Front Austria-Hungary: Better and larger Military:+2 Mil.Tech:Better,+1 Eco.Tech:Much better,+3 Luck:19 Moral:+7 Attacking with odds in favor:+1 Total:33 Russia: Smaller Military:+0 Mil.Tech:-2 Eco.Tech:-1 Luck:8 Moral:-2 Defending:+3 Multiple Fronts:-1 Total:6 Result:Russia is crushed (-2 in all future algos) and loses all of Western Ukraine 1st Greco-Ottoman War Greece: Smaller Army:+0 Mil.Power:Less Military Power -1 Eco.Power:More,+1 Moral:N/A Luck:14 Attacking Knowledge of Terrain:+3 Total:16 Ottomans: Larger Army:+1 Mil.Power:More,+1 Eco.Power:-1 Moral: Luck:12 Total:13 Result:Greece advances on Eastern Thrace but it will be 5 years till they capture Istanbul but this can be shortened. Russian Civil War Russian Pro-Czarists: Larger Army:+1 Mil.Tech:Less,-0 Eco.Tech:Less,-1 Moral:Killed by Austria-Hungary,-2 Luck:6 Supports:None Total:4 Russian Anti-Czarists Smaller Army:-1 Mil.Tech:More,+1 Eco.Tech:More,+1 Luck:9 Supports:Britain,+2 because it is a Great Power Supports:Austria-Hungary,+2 because it is a Great Power Total:14 Result:All of OTL Russia,Belarus,the Baltics,and the Caucasus states are captured in a year,Eastern Ukraine is annexed as well,Kazakhistan joins the Rebels.None-Kazakh Central Asia remains loyalist Invasion of China Allies: Much Larger Army:+2 Mil.Tech:Better,+1 Eco.Tech:Better,+1 Luck:16 Moral:Amazing due to previous victories,+2 Double is better:Double the above score. Total:22,Doubled:44 China: Smaller Army:-0 Mil.Tech:Worse,-0 Eco.Tech:Worse,-1 Luck:20 Moral:N/A Total:19 Result:All of China is to be occupied in 2 years,Britain annexes their territories, Austria-Hungary annexes all non-mentioned territories,Greece(if they join in) get Mongolia and Inner Mongolia,and Japan (if they join in) get Fujian Province and Manchuria.Note:British territory includes Xinjiang. Italian-Spanish War Italy Larger military:+1 Mil.Power:+1 Eco.Power:-1 Multiple Fronts:-3 Luck:4 Moral:None Total:2 Spain: Smaller Military:-0 Mil.Power:-2 Eco.Power:+1 Defending:+1 Luck:20 Moral:N/A Total:20 Result:Italy is repulsed and a counter invasion begins.